


The Marquise, the Thief, and the Sylph

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska screws up *big* when meeting her idol, and must be comforted by Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Hands buried deep in her pockets, Vriska Serket aimlessly wandered through one of the meteor's many corridors. 

It had just been under two hours since the demon's attack forced them into hiding. She'd left the others to bicker amongst themselves so that she could get to explore more of this dull rock, in hopes that she could find something to fight and any treasures to loot. 

Unfortunately, half an hour of searching failed to turn anything interesting up, much to her irritation.

Vriska sighed, stroking her unkempt hair as she leant against a cold metallic wall. The hallway she was in was desolate and empty, absolutely silent save for her low, soft breathing. She glanced down at her red shoes, idly kicking out her feet as she paced around again, before directly heading down the hall. She soon entered into a vast room, which was barely illuminated but for the several odd green lights emanating from four massive vats in the center, with large wires and tubes connecting them to the high ceiling. The troll girl's eyes widened like dishes, entranced and captivated by the colors. She sped towards one of them, the sound of her hurried footfalls echoing throughout, before then letting out an audible gasp:

"Wooooooooaaaaaaaah"

They each held the suspended bodies of bizarre, giant hybrid beasts, a few of which bore resemblance to enemies Vriska had fought during the game session. They twitched and spasmed at random intervals, suggesting that they may have still been alive, although comatose. Other, smaller jars contained those odd carapace people. All this together implied that this was a facility wherein these creatures were cloned and promptly sent to the battlefield. Vriska quickly looked around for some way to open them; presuming that, if these things were still alive, then they'd be able to provide some kind of fight. She needed something to do after all, and more luck to rake in (not that she wasn't already loaded) 

Several minutes of turning the room upside down for any sort of console, buttons, switches or levers ended up fruitless, resulting in her angrily kicking one of the larger vials. The glass was hard enough that her kick barely phased it, and the endeavor only caused a sharp pain to shoot up her entire leg. She cried out, before stomping off, angrily muttering underneath her breath all the while. Eventually, she calmed down, leant against one of the vats and closed her eyes, taking in the low humming sounds which emanated from it. There was still so much of the meteor she hadn't even touched yet; surely there had to be something interesting on this rock, right? Vriska sighed in boredom, her unkempt fingernails slackly tapping against the thick glass. She lightly crossed her legs, trying to ignore how full her bladder felt. It had been a while since she'd last used a toilet, and even god-tiers had to go on occasion. But she felt she could hold it in for a little while longer, for finding something to do was her main prerogative at the moment. She soon came up with an idea, and thusly began to scale the tall vat she had leant against. She wanted to try this without the use of her wings, seeing how well she'd be able to fare. 

It took several minutes of fidgeting and slipping off before Vriska was finally able to get on top of the bubbling container, allowing her to survey the entire room. Once up, she could see at least three more of the larger vials further in, with five smaller ones scattered around them, wires and tubes littering the floor and descending from the ceiling. This room was seriously vast. Who knew what could be hidden in here, or at the rest of this meteor.

She sat by the edge, watching the green, pulsating lights for some time while examining each of the larger creatures inside several of the jars; the vat she was seated on held a two-headed chess-monster with large wings and a comical pair of udders. There was a coiled, snake-like feline with draconic wings growing from its back, and another containing a bizarre living tower of a sort with large squirming tentacles sprouting from its back. Another bore a heavy resemblance to Gamzee's goat lusus, crossed with a white chess tower and topped off with the legs of her very own custodian, the familiarity making it the most unnerving to her. The rest were just large equine humanoids, the obvious results of fellow blueblood Equius's prototyping. 

Vriska grit her teeth with visible annoyance; these would have all made for fun fights, especially all at once, and she still had no way at all to release them! It was beyond infuriating. After calming herself down again, the girl then curled herself up on the lid of the vat, looking dully up at the ceiling. The walls were crisscrossed with the same sort of tiles that made up the floors and the ceiling was also dotted with various openings that may have served as entrances/exits to the ventilation system. Sure, she could have just flown up there and reached them, but there didn't seem to be much point in that. She would check out the ground levels first before stooping down to simple vent-crawling. 

The gentle vibrations coming from beneath her felt rather soothing, actually; as calm and as pleasant as a well-earned sleep in her recuperracoon, after a hard FLARP match, long ago in the past. She basked in the peaceful silence for what felt like ages, relaxing in the cool darkness, while her mind began to wander… Just what were they all going to do now? She was pretty certain that she could have been able to take on the demon herself, though the others never shared much confidence in her abilities, even after the final battle against the Black King. It's not like she didn't have all the luck or anything! It's not like she wasn't the only one who reached god-tier! It's not like her final roll wasn't what saved their sorry asses from the Black K-

Vriska's eyes shot open the instant she heard it; the faint, yet quite distinct, sound of someone or something giggling.

The noises were coming from somewhere far off to the right. She jerked her body up, reaching into her pockets and taking out her enchanted dice set, the FLUORITE OCTET, always at close at hand for any possible strife. Climbing down from the vat, she felt her heart begin to beat at an uncomfortably fast pace. It's not like she was scared or anything, how preposterous! No, no, this was all just the adrenaline at work. What did someone like her, with all of the luck (all of it) have to fear?

She softly floated downwards, the sound of her shoes tapping onto the metallic floor echoing through an otherwise eerily silent room. The soft giggling had since stopped, but there was no way she wouldn't investigate their source. Hiding her wings, Vriska then perked her ears up, listening intensely for in case the noises began again. A full minute of silence passed before she gave it up, moving instead to where she recalled the sounds might have been coming from. Her footsteps resounded dully as she walked past the bubbling vats, climbing over a few large wires which stuck out from the ground like tangled artificial roots. She could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. There was someone here, hiding in the shadows and following her. 

Vriska's suspicions were only further confirmed when she heard light slapping noises coming from the left, akin to… Footsteps? She ran towards them, her breaths hurried. 

Nothing. 

Breathing in, she continued to move through the small vats and jungle of wires, on the lookout for her mysterious stalker. The once comforting humming of the great vats now only served to further tense the mood as she went onwards, grey eyes darting across every nook and cranny of area. She heard the slapping start up once more, louder and nearer. Vriska reached in for the octet, gulping with restrained nervousness as she fondled them within her tensed grasp. Not long after, the steps stopped, replaced instead by a low, punctuated humming drafting in from behind. It was a lovely, almost alluring sound, one belonging to a clearly female voice. 

Was this one of the troll girls, having randomly decided to follow her? Who could it have even been? Feferi? Why would she bother with this, they'd barely ever spoke. Nepeta? Vriska didn't have time for her stupid fakey fake role-playing bullshit, and besides that, the voice was too low to be hers. There was Kanaya but… No. Could have been her, she didn't seem to care much. And dull old Aradia didn't care about anything, stupid robot. The humming then stopped, replaced now by the voice quite clearly calling her name out. Vriska remained rooted in place as her heart began to pound rapidly, nervous sweat forming on her skin as she reached for the dice. The sound of unshod footsteps grew louder and louder behind her; her stalker was just behind now. And when Vriska finally turned around to confront them, what she saw utterly and completely stunned her…

It was herself. She was literally staring up at an identical copy of herself, though fully grown.

Stranger still, the doppelganger was completely naked, and looked quite unashamed of revealing her exposed and rather well-endowed body to her younger twin. Vriska's gaze reluctantly turned at the nude woman's large breasts, and she felt an embarrassing tingling sensation in her private region. Her average sized hips were compensated by long shapely legs, a proudly unkempt and lightly hairy bush barely serving to conceal her genitals. Vriska rubbed her eyes, absolutely unable to comprehend what she was seeing. She even looked rather familiar; she in fact looked just like how she visualized her ancestor while reading her journal... But it couldn't possibly be her…

Her train of thought was interrupted once the stranger broke the silence, apparently delighted at how dumbstruck the younger troll was;

"Vriska Serket, the Thief of Light. We meet at long last… My, it is quite the honor."

She stumbled over backwards, mouth hung agape. Any attempts at responding only resulted in her voice coming out as a weak stammer. The strange clone knelt down by her fallen copy, blue lips parted into a wicked grin. They both remained quiet for an awkward amount of time, Vriska's grey eyes staring right into the older troll's rich cerulean irises. Finally, she spoke, her voice a low, stuttering mess;

"W-who are you?"

The women knelt in further, inching in uncomfortably close to her face as she whispered the answer,

"Do you really not know, dear little Serket?"

"I am the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang." 

Vriska fell entirely numb, able to do nothing but stare blankly at the woman claiming to be the Mindfang. They remained staring at each for some time, the silence in the room broken only by her "ancestor" tapping her fingernails on the metallic floor. After a lengthy period of time, she finally spoke up, her voice little more than a stammering mess:

"H-h-how the fuck did you even get here?! How are you still alive?! A…And where are your clothes?!"

'Mindfang' grinned, seductively flipping a tuft of her hair before then responding, in a rather nonchalant tone of voice:

"Questions, questions, questions. Aren't they just ever soooooooo booooooooring? I'm here right now, am I not?"

"In faaaaaaaact, it should be me asking you the questions, Thief! There is so much about you that is ever so fascinating to me… " 

Vriska blinked, shook her head in total disbelief, and stared up at the person claiming to be her ancestor, feeling her heart almost threaten to burst out of her chest.

"M-me? You're fascinated by me?"

"Oh, indeed I am. Are you not a god?"

She blinked yet again, watching as her supposed ancestor leaned her (beautiful) body backwards, resting by her side as she grinned further.

"H-how could you know about that?!"

Mindfang's smile grew even wider, answering her 'descendent' with the low, soothing voice of a cunning seductress;

"I know so very, very much about you, Vriska. The things you have done during this game, why… They've put all my centuries of high-sea escapades to absolute shame!”

"Tell me, Vriska… Do you not have wings?"

The Thief of Light gulped, stunned at the fact that the woman she had practically worshipped her entire life was now here, and not only that, she was also fawning over her! 

"I… I do have wings, yes," the girl answered meekly, her eyes looking away from her nude ancestor, who only smiled further.

"May I see them, then? I am certain that they are quite the sight to behold, are they not?"

Vriska looked down, humbled that her role-model was fascinated by her. This was something she literally dreamt of, it was almost too good to be true… In fact…

"Waaaaaaaait a fucking second! How do I even know if you're real?!" She snapped out at her ancestor, standing up and stepping over towards the impersonator. There was just no possible way this could be happening; it had to have been some sort of bizarre trick. 

All "Mindfang" did was smile. Always with the smiling, it seemed. 

"You are quite welcome to touch, if you still disbelieve."

The younger troll was taken aback by this. After about a minute of more humiliating silence, Vriska then stepped forward, reaching out with a shaking hand and lightly touching Mindfang's breast. She was greeted with the pleasant sensation of cool, soft flesh beneath her sweaty grasp. Letting out a sharp, quick gasp, Vriska pulled back, cheeks completely flushed blue. Mindfang simply grinned further, a toothy and subtly malicious expression.

She was real… Oh god, she was real.

Vriska remained still in absolute shock, panting and shaking uncontrollably as her heart throbbed so hard she almost felt pain in her chest.

"Now that you've apparently been convinced, might you follow through with my request? I would just so love to see you fly, Serket."

Eyes affixed down at her red shoes, Vriska continued to anxiously shake. Finally, she perked up, gulped once more, and instantaneously swapped into her god-tier outfit, stretching out her glittering cerulean wings as Mindfang gasped out in awe. She then proceeded to stare up at the high ceiling, and took off, soaring above and encircling her ancestor, who had knelt herself down on the ground and was watching her descendent with almost childlike glee. She hadn't flown in quite a while, not since the fight during the end of the game, and so had forgotten just how enjoyable this was. She had always pitied the others for their inability to fly like her. Sure, they had all those alchemized gizmos and robot-bodies and whatever, but that would never compare to just being able to sprout wings and fly.

For what felt like many a glorious eon, Vriska did nothing but swoop and soar up, flipping and twisting in graceful motions all across the air, like she were a swimmer in the ocean. All the while, Mindfang had seated herself in a circle and was watching quite attentively, as if she were but a fascinated little girl. Finally, Vriska then fluttered back down, landing onto the ground and puffing her chest out proudly. As she swapped back into her casual clothes, she noticed the air was filled with the sound of Mindfang clapping. It filled her with an immense amount of pride, even moreso than usual. Her ancestor then got up, moving in towards her and placing her hands right on her descendant's shoulders as she further congratulated her:

"Bravo, bravo! What a grand and marvelous display! Why, never in all my years have I seen something quite as spectacular as this!"

Vriska blushed again, harder this time, awashed with feelings of utter bliss. The glorification she was receiving, from the very woman she'd idolized for what had been practically her whole life… It was just amazing, absolutely and utterly amazing. 'Mindfang' beamed further, raising a hand and softly stroking Vriska's chin, feeling how warm the girl's face felt as she blushed even further. She leant her face in closer towards the younger girl's ear, soothingly whispering into it:

"I would say that you should deserve a reward for your admirable and spectacular escapade, no?"

Before she could even open her mouth to respond, she was interrupted by Mindfang gently placing a finger on her lips, shushing lightly to silence her.

"Lie down, dear Thief. You shall surely enjoy this."

Her voice was almost lovingly warm, filling Vriska with a strong sense of comfort. She loved and revered her ancestor; of course she could trust her. Thusly, she obediently complied, laying herself down on the cold metallic floor as she saw Mindfang kneel down by her legs. With careful precision, her ancestor then began to untie the laces of her bright red shoes, while Vriska wondered what she was planning to do. Mindfang grinned with an almost hungry fervor once the shoes had been removed, revealing the young troll's dirtied grey socks. She never really was one for hygiene, especially after her god-tier ascension.

The Marquise then went on to touch the tip of her socks, tugging at them before then stripping them both off, exposing Vriska's bare feet. The girl gasped out sharply, finding the sensation of cool air on her sweaty skin to be very refreshing. Mindfang licked her lips, touching Vriska's sole and moving her finger up the arches, causing her to giggle lightly. Grinning yet again, she then gently grasped the foot, delightedly watching as Vriska wiggled and spread her lithe toes, which she found to be very enticing. Moving her face in, she sniffed them, taking in the strong, mingled smell of sweat and flesh. Vriska was blushing furiously, heavily aroused at seeing such a beautiful woman fondle and play around with her own feet. Smiling, the older troll went on to part her luscious cobalt lips, extending a long grey tongue and licking the skin of Vriska's sole, which brought the younger girl to groan and bite down on her lip hard enough to prick blood. 

"Fuuuuuuuuck, it feels soooooooo good."

Vriska moaned out ecstatically, her warm face completely flushed blue with blood. Mindfang was quite rigorous and precise, as expected from a person of her caliber. She took her time, working and grazing her tongue over and in-between her younger counterpart's toes, who had been gasping and moaning throughout. The texture and taste of her skin was indeed quite delectable; sweet and soft, though almost repugnantly musky with the odor of sweat. Not as if that would deter her, of course. Eventually, she finished licking, proudly staring at the coating of saliva she'd left over. Vriska was panting and shaking, acutely aware of how hard her heart was pounding. Mindfang hummed to herself, lowering the foot down onto the floor. She averted her gaze towards the other foot, licking her lips once more. Not done yet, oh no no.

She wrapped both of her large, cool hands around the other foot, raising it up into the air and moving it in towards her mouth. Vriska stretched her toes yet again with anticipation, breathing out elatedly. This time however, Mindfang had decided to try something else. Once she'd opened her mouth, instead of just more licking, she'd gone ahead and abruptly inserted around three of Serket's thin toes into her mouth. They wiggled and stretched lightly, lucky not to have been cut on her ancestor's sharp fangs. She was still quite the gentle mistress, sucking on the toes with almost motherly care. Vriska groaned out, her sharp sighs loud enough to reverberate through the vast, quiet lab. 

This went on for several minutes, Mindfang mostly resorting on her tongue and lips to suckle on the digits, eventually moving on to taking on more, until all five were inside. Quite the mouthful, but nothing the Marquise couldn't handle. Vriska felt her clitoris grow thick with arousal, desperately wanting to stick her fingers inside her wet little pussy and let it all out. Mindfang could tell very well how heavily aroused she was, and teased her further by using her tongue to tickle the more sensitive areas of her toes, satisfied in hearing as her cute yelps pierced through the air. The young troll suddenly felt her partner remove the foot from her mouth, noticing a fine strand of sticky, translucent spit spreading from her lips to Vriska's bigger toes. 

Parting her wet lips into yet another mischievous grin, Mindfang spoke up:

"Did you enjoy that, dear Thief? I quite did. Your feet were wonderfully delectable, so very fine and supple indeed."

Vriska blushed further, hiding her face in happy embarrassment and beaming widely as she retracted her legs back towards her body. It was a wonderful experience; this entire thing was a wonderful experience. She didn't even want to clean her feet off, ever. Mindfang, the Mindfang, here! Fawning over her, touching her, licking her… It was just so much to take in. Mindfang soon interrupted Vriska's little 'session' by crawling over towards her, leaning close in by her face, and then whispering into her ear:

"And noooooooow, I believe it only fair that it is your turn!"

Vriska looked up right into those rich cerulean eyes and gulped, before responding in a shaky voice:

"My turn?"

"Oh yes. It is now time for you to pleasure me. It's only fair, after all, and I am quite confident that your abilities will be more than adequate enough, even with a lack of… Experience."

Vriska was feeling pretty overwhelmed then. Lack of experience was quite the understatement here. The last time she'd tried anything intimate it, well, ended up pretty disastrous, to say the least. But this was different; she was more confident this time. She was positive that she could be able pleasure her idol to the best of her abilities! Mindfang had moved her body backwards, enough to stretch out her legs and wave one of her large feet up into the air, tapping her fingers onto the tiles. She was waiting. Vriska breathed in, and crawled in, her bare toes still sticky with her ancestor's saliva. Her hands shaking heavily, she proceeded to wrap her fingers around Mindfang's foot, touching and feeling the skin of her wrinkled sole with her fingertips; a little thick, but still soft enough to the touch, signs of a woman that took care of herself only when necessary.

Okay Serket, she thought to herself. You can do this. 

Though where to begin? Mindfang had started with licking, couldn't hurt to follow with that, right?

Breathing in and trying weakly to hide her obvious anxiety, Vriska opened her mouth, moving her face in closer towards the foot. It was covered in a layer of dark soot, acquired from skulking around the meteor's dark crevices barefooted. The only odor was a weak metallic stench, quite akin to the tiles covering the floors. It wasn't going to be easy cleaning them off, but she had to try. Mindfang had done a wonderfully satisfying job on her; she just had to repay the favor to the best of her abilities. 

After a moment of slight hesitation, Vriska started to lick, slowly and cautiously moving her tongue up the lower arches of her ancestor's foot. The texture was much rougher than she'd expected, and it so strongly tasted of bitter metal and grime that she had to force herself not to spit out. This was not half as enjoyable as she hoped, and it was clear that Mindfang could tell.

She shook her head, trying desperately not to panic. She could not, was not, going to fuck this up. 

Breathing in once again, she resumed, softly grazing her tongue up and around the sole. She saw Mindfang's toes wiggle and stretch slightly, but was otherwise silent throughout. Was she being too soft? Vriska licked harder, salivating furiously in an attempt to further increase the speed of her tongue's movements. Unfortunately, the dirt didn't seem to want to come off no matter how hard she spat or rubbed. Mindfang yawned, idly waving her hair back with obvious boredom. This did not look good. Vriska picked up the pace, licking as hard as she possibly could. She could feel her tongue began to tire and her lower jaw strain from gaping so long. She was only able to last for a few more minutes before she couldn't take anymore, pulling away and forcefully spitting out. The grime on Mindfang's sole had barely been cleaned off; all that the effort had brought was black filth on Vriska's grey tongue and a horrible taste that would not desist. She backed away in shame, hiding her face and holding back warm tears. The shame she was feeling was almost unbearable; she just couldn't believe how badly she fucked up. 

Mindfang crawled in towards her. Without saying a word, she proceeded to softly wrap her hands around Vriska's thin neck, stroking her spindly fingers around it. Vriska accepted without any resistance, hugging herself close to Mindfang's nude body and taking in the pleasant tingling sensations, brought by her ancestor's fingers caressing up and down the nape of her neck. The natural aroma of her skin was quite lovely, helping to further calm the girl down. 

It still felt weird, being held and stroked by the Mindfang, a ruthless pirate-queen, but showing off an uncharacteristically softer side for her descendent. Not that she was complaining, of course. Suddenly, Vriska felt Mindfang stop to lightly push her away, as another wide, toothy smile formed over her face. She proceeded then to bend down, tugging and pulling at the tops of Vriska's jeans. Though she gulped, the girl did not resist, even as Mindfang began to push them down and reveal her dirty white underpants. If the Marquise had decided that it was time to get more intimate, who was she to say no?

Mindfang carefully removed her underwear, and Vriska could feel fingers running up the unkempt pubic hairs of her vulva, causing her to gasp softly. Mindfang sniffed the underwear before then throwing them away, moving her attention back upwards. Vriska helped her out by shedding off the jacket and disposing of her glasses, leaving her to finish off the stripping by tugging at the shirt and eventually discarding that too. Though both were now completely naked, Vriska couldn't help but wrap her arms around her torso, feeling rather embarrassed at how flat she was. She had always been more than a little self-conscious about it, but seeing how large her ancestor's breasts were brought some comfort, for it only confirmed that she would grow to be as beautiful as her one day. Said ancestor had gone and rested her hands on Serket's shoulders, humming softly as she licked her lips with anticipation. 

Cerulean eyes locked themselves onto The Thief of Light's tiny perk breasts, as she then prompted her to lie down on her back. The girl meekly complied, laying herself down on the floor. Goosebumps rippled all over her flesh the moment her skin made contact with the metal tiles, as the ground was absolutely freezing. 

Ignoring how uncomfortable she currently felt, Vriska focused her attention on Mindfang, who had gotten up and was pacing herself around, hands behind her back. She quickly made her way towards Vriska's legs and crouched down, her body almost dwarfing the young troll. She had to have been around twice her height, though that only made the scenario all the more erotic for the both of them.

Mindfang had positioned herself so that her face was just above Vriska's, who had begun to involuntarily squirm, brought by a combination of anxiety and coldness. Leaning in ever closer, Mindfang abruptly wrapped her thick blue lips around Vriska's mouth, causing the girl's entire body to freeze up. She did not actively resist however, and soon reciprocated her ancestor's advances, intertwining tongues and locking their bodies together as they kissed passionately. The metallic odor of the room grew to be replaced with the arousing scent of their mingled sweat and flesh as they softly rubbed their genitals together. It was absolute bliss, bliss that she wanted to last for all eternity. Never before had she ever felt this good, this happy. She didn't care about the age or size difference; making love to her ancestor was the stuff of her fantasies, fantasies that were now actually happening!

Much to Vriska's disappointment, Mindfang eventually herself pulled away, slow enough so that a strand of saliva visibly bridged their mouths. She moved downwards, towards Vriska's chest, licking her lips as she softly stroked her stomach, which caused the girl to sharply moan out in arousal. 

She then placed her head in towards Serket's torso, extended her tongue, and licked one of her erect nipples, causing her to yell out. Though she already had her feet licked not long ago, the sensation was far more intense on another part of her body, and thus Vriska's moaning was sharper and louder. This only convinced Mindfang to lick even harder, working and wrapping her tongue around the throbbing little tit. Although troll nipples were completely vestigial, they tasted absolutely delightful. Vriska blushed furiously, feeling her labial folds grow wet alongside her thickening clitoris. Throughout it all, she'd managed to successfully ignore the growing pressure inside her bladder, and she continued to do so. She really didn't have time for those stupid biological needs; they would have to wait until later. 

Meanwhile, Mindfang had begun to suckle on Vriska's other tit while feeling it up with one of her hands, nimble enough so as not to poke too hard at the girl's still developing breasts with her sharp nails. She primarily used her lips for this same reason, as sharp fangs making contact with such a sensitive part of a body could not be pleasant. But Vriska was beyond satisfied, as her breathless panting and intense blushing signified. She felt so horny that she'd begun to insert two of her fingers into her cunt, unable to handle it anymore and masturbating furiously, grunting heavily like some beast. 

Mindfang quickly stopped to slap the hand away, playfully scolding her. Why masturbate now when they'd only just begun? It was such a waste. Vriska complied with the utmost obedience, licking away the sticky cerulean fluids on her finger as Mindfang continued. She began to suck quite forcefully now, her lips strong and thick enough to carry the job with the utmost ease. Vriska yelled the more her ancestor suckled her, trying her best to resist the temptation to schlick off again. She traced her tongue in circular motions around her areola, which caused Vriska to shudder in pleasure. Finally, after an intense length of time, Mindfang stopped. She removed her mouth from the wet nipple, leaving a twitching Vriska to pant heavily on the floor as she stretched her body backwards. Vriska soon enough recovered, smiling weakly, before then moving her body from the floor and staring up at her ancestor, who had gone and seated herself comfortably in a circle not too far away. 

As Vriska crawled in towards her, she noticed that Mindfang had her hands over her breasts, and was lightly jiggling them up and down suggestively while raising her eyebrows. She then beckoned to Vriska to move in closer. The young troll gulped nervously, knowing full well that it had now come time for her to pleasure Mindfang. She was mortified at the thought of repeating another incident like her pitiful foot licking. Her mouth still tasted rather bitter, serving to be a constant reminder of that awful blunder. But that was in the past, albeit the recent past. This couldn't have been as easy to mess up, right? She'd just exercise more caution and be good to go! 

Trying again to hide her very obvious anxiety, Vriska headed towards her waiting partner, who had stretched her arms up in the air, proudly showing off her light clusters of armpit hair. Vriska began to sweat, clearly still worried about screwing up, and yet also excited to begin. She leant in closer towards her, catching the familiar smell of her skin and reveling in it, before raising her shaking hands and grabbing her ancestor's rather rotund breasts. They felt especially soft to the touch, almost akin in texture to smooth pillows. She played around with them for a few minutes, watching Mindfang's cheeks fill into a rich cerulean, before mustering up the courage to open her mouth, and began to nervously suckle Mindfang's right nipple. She let out a drawn out gasp, the sound enticing Vriska to continue further.

The teat felt thick and stiff in her mouth, and she tried her best to copy the way Mindfang had used her lips while sucking her breasts. It just tasted so good, soft yet thick in her mouth, the texture, the smoothness, she salivated further and further the longer it remained in her mouth the taste of her blood oh so st-Vriska pulled out so quickly she nearly toppled over, a fine trickle of Mindfang's blood running down her lips. Her ancestor hissed lightly, pulling back and holding her lightly bleeding nipple as Vriska spat out in horror.

She just fucking bit her. 

Vriska crawled backwards, cursing out loudly in panic before burying her face in her hands, no longer even bothering to hold back her hot tears. She fucked up even worse this time, she had to leave. Just run off, fly in one of the vents, fly off the damn meteor, she just had to get out. She couldn't live with this, oh god she couldn't. She was too busy panicking and sobbing to notice Mindfang crawl towards her. The woman carefully wrapped her arms around the girl, shushing loudly in an attempt to cheer her up:

"Sssssssshhhhhhhh. Silence, silence. Fret not, for you are still only young. This kind of... Mistake is to be expected. You will learn, in time."

Despite her attempts at appearing comforting, there was a clearly uncertain undertone to the Marquise's voice. Yet Vriska ignored it, and clung herself tighter onto the woman, sobbing and apologizing over and over again. Mindfang wiped away her tears, stroking her neck once more until she finally calmed down. She then placed a hand on her young partner's chin, her watery eyes looking up at her as she sniffed pitifully.

Oh how she hated showing weakness like this. It made her no better than Tavros.

Vriska looked away, still feeling very ashamed of what had happened. She just wasn't able to control herself; it had all been so intense, her jaw had slipped and and 

Without saying anything, Mindfang moved her hands over towards Vriska's back, and the girl could feel long, slender fingers run down her spine and shoulder-blades, light bumps forming over her grey skin. She felt the very tips of Mindfang's lengthy blue fingernails trickle her skin, the sensation almost ticklish. The experience was oh so very enjoyable, as it always was. Suddenly, Vriska saw Mindfang tap at her chest, apparently beckoning her to lean over backwards. Mindfang's eyes were staring down hungrily at her vagina, and as she saw her lick her lips yet again, Vriska quickly realized what she wanted to do. She hesitated slightly, afraid something else could go wrong, but quickly drove the thoughts back. It was Mindfang who was going to work, not her. That meant that everything was going to be fine, she knew what to do and how to do it perfectly. 

Vriska soon obliged, leaning herself backwards and stretching her legs out as Mindfang readied herself, moving in closer down. She gently wrapped her scrawny legs around her ancestor's neck as she then proceeded to bury her face in the girl's cunt, which caused her to gasp out. It was time.

Mindfang started by moving her tongue over her pubis, apparently unperturbed by the amount of dark, matted hair covering it. Vriska gasped out, feeling her cheeks grow warm. It was quite ticklish and already rather arousing, and Mindfang hadn't even gotten down to the more sensitive areas yet. She drew out her time, licking her tongue over the forest of dark pubic hair until it had been lightly covered with cerulean saliva, which Mindfang felt was her cue to head down lower. Vriska bit down on her lower lip, shaking heavily as her heart raced.

Her ancestor let out a light giggle, enjoying how her tongue felt as she grazed the surface of her wetting labia. Vriska couldn't hold back a loud yell, which echoed out through the lab. Mindfang saw this as an excellent sign, and teased her further by puckering the girl's labia with her juicy lips, forcing her to let out another sharp, cute little squeal. She moved down lower still, getting into the surface of her vagina at last. Her pubis had tasted rather sour due to sweat, though the young flesh of her more sensitive areas were rather sweet, of which Mindfang could not get enough. She carefully worked her way towards the girl's throbbing clit, fully engorged.

Vriska's legs were shaking intensely. Oh god it just keep getting better and better, fuck she couldn't believe how good she was felt, it was so much. Her eyes rolled over as she let out a long moan, barely fighting back the urge to masturbate again. Mindfang licked and sucked forcefully and firmly, no longer holding back as she ate out to her heart's content. Vriska moaned and grunted further and further, her vagina growing wetter and wetter as waves of utter bliss came over her. Oh god she had to cum, she couldn't hold any of for longer, she felt it coming up, warm hot streams of........

Piss.

Having neglected her bladder for such a long period of time, the sexual stimulation ended up bringing it all out. Vriska could do nothing but scream as held-up urine blasted out all over her ancestor's face.

"OH MY GOD OH GOD OH SHIT SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUCK"

The torrents of urine just kept coming and coming. Mindfang spat out, violently pushing an absolutely horrified Vriska back as the pee continued spraying everywhere. She got up, clutching her hands over her flooding genitals in a feeble attempt to stop the flow as they leaked through her thin fingers.

Before she could even react, Vriska felt a hand come down upon her, smacking her so hard she spiraled down towards the ground. Looking up through watery eyes and rubbing her cheek, she saw Mindfang's wet face twisted in absolute rage. 

"You."

Her ancestor's once comforting voice was now filled only with pure venom. 

She tried to sputter out an apology between panicked sobs, but Mindfang wasn't having any of it. She felt another hard slap on her face force her back down to the ground. Mindfang then buried her hands deep into her scalp, pulling as hard as she could as she snarled into the girl's ear;

"Such a disgrace. To believe that I of all people saw anything in you other than failure… What an error of judgment! You've failed at everything, Serket; attracting a matesprit, pleasuring your own ancestor, cooperation with your teammates. To think I had I pleasured you, to think I thought you could learn directly from me… Truly shameful." 

Vriska cried harder and harder as Mindfang spat out more hateful bile, bile she could not deny was wrong.

"You are no descendant of mine. You were always nothing but a copy-cat; a sad little whelp trying and failing miserably to be me."

"None of your great feats were ever earned by you; you used MY dice, you were incapable of even killing yourself properly on your quest-bed, relying on the boy who's life you ruined to do it all for you. You are nothing but a disgusting, overplayed joke, Vriska Serket, a joke that I want no part of any longer."

Every word pierced through her soul, for every single one was true.

Mindfang pulled her nails out of the girl's bleeding scalp, throwing her down onto the ground before retreating back into the shadows just as mysteriously as she'd appeared, leaving an absolutely devastated Vriska to do nothing but wail and sob the hardest she ever would…


	2. Part Two

When Kanaya finally found Vriska after what must have been an hour of searching, she did not know how to react.

Karkat, the "leader", had requested that she go down and investigate the disturbing wailing noises, much to her resistance. Everyone else was present and accounted for save for Serket, who of all people Kanaya did not want to deal with. Their relationship was… rocky at best, and Vriska was notorious for being the most unstable amongst them, which was quite the accomplishment. He had insisted however, and Maryam knew that it would be rude to accept a friend's request, and also that someone might have needed help. Though she understood why the others did not want to go, she still didn't want to. But she'd already accepted anyway, and so off went the Sylph, descending alone into the lower levels of the meteor. 

Her chastity modus had decided that she might need her chainsaw, and so it was kept readied at hand. Much of this meteor was still completely unknown to them, and it seemed that Vriska might have had a terrible run in with something. Though why would she cry like this? It sounded like sobbing rather than cries of pain, suggesting she wasn't actually injured. Just what had happened to her? And was it even her? The voice did seem to resemble hers, though loud, mindless wails weren't always easy to distinguish.

Down and down she went, going through numerous dark winding hallways as she followed the noises, which grew louder as she further descended. Eventually, after almost an hour of walking, she found herself heading into a vast room containing large bubbling vats, tangled wires littering the ground. It was here that the sobbing was at its loudest, prompting Kanaya to call out. Her voice echoed throughout the room, and the crying momentarily stopped, before then continuing even harder. She raised her weapon and cautiously moved in, the tapping of her shoes against the metal tiles drowned out by the wailing, which refused to desist.

And that was where she found Vriska, curled up on the floor, sobbing her eyes out as hard as she possibly could. She was naked, her clothes haphazardly scattered about, and there also seemed to have been a dried puddle of what smelled strongly like… oh god. Kanaya gasped out, lowering her weapon before then hurriedly walking towards her:

"Vriska? Vriska, oh my god what happened here?!"

Her voice shook nervously, utterly unsure on how to handle this.

Who (or what) could have done this?! It didn't look as if Vriska was in any state for questioning, so she simply placed her weapon back into her modus and knelt down by her. The girl cried further, writhing on the ground like a helpless wriggler. She was absolutely broken, just hat could have possibly reduced a person with an ego as grand as Vriska's to… this? 

Kanaya reached out shakily, placing a hand on Vriska's shoulder. She appeared to have ignored her, curling up tighter and sobbing even harder. She shook her head and sighed, completely unsure on what to do. Should she have gotten the others here to help? Doing so would mean leaving Vriska alone again, and she feared that they would only make things worse. She would have to try and handle this herself, as much as she didn't want to. 

For a lengthy period of time, Kanaya did little but watch Serket pitifully weep, completely ignorant to her presence. Despite everything that happened in the past between them, it hurt to see her like this. Staring away, she looked towards the pile of discarded clothes, noticing Vriska's jacket. She was naked, and clearly rather cold, as her shivering signified. Getting up, Kanaya managed to gently place it over the girl's bare shoulders. Vriska continued to cry, still ignoring her. She then walked away from her, deciding to examine the room for any clues as to what might have happened. Alas, the search was a fruitless endeavor. Outside of the puddle of dry urine, discarded clothing and a rather traumatized troll girl, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She sighed, leaning against a vat and rubbing her eyebrows as she then averted her gaze down towards Vriska, who had crawled over to a corner and continued to weep bitterly. Kanaya really didn't like seeing anyone in a state like this; she knew she had to do something, but what?

"… Vriska?"

Kanaya gently called out for her again, though as expected she didn't respond. All she did do was continue to sob in her little corner, oblivious to everything around her.

Serket desperately needed help. It was time to put the past aside, as hard as that would be. Though what to do? Maryam looked down back at the girl, hand over her mouth. God, she was just an absolute mess, and lying on the floor like this meant she must have been filthy (moreso than usual)… 

Kanaya recalled passing what looked like a bathroom on her way down here, complete with the ablution trap and even running water. The challenge now would lay in actually getting Vriska down there. It wouldn’t be easy with Vriska’s currently fragile condition, but she had to try for her sake. More sobbing now; she just didn’t tire did she? Maryam walked back towards her, face heavy with an expression of the utmost concern, gently speaking up:

“Vriska… Vriska, please just listen. I am going to take you up now, alright?”

Once again, no response, Vriska instead chose only to bury her face in further. Kanaya sighed, closing her eyes and running her fingers through her dark, neatly-styled hair. 

This was going to be a long day.

She gently nudged Vriska’s back with one hand, causing her to shake it off. Her crying had begun to die down ever so slightly, suggesting that she must have been having some effect. Back during younger and more peaceful days, Kanaya recalled how her lusus would softly stroke her hair and sing (via clicking) to her whenever she was upset. She remembered it always being wonderfully effective. Perhaps doing something similar would help Vriska? It was definitely worth a try, and she looked like she really needed this. 

Taking a deep breath, Kanaya then knelt down by her, moving in close to her ear as she began to hum the tune to a song she recalled listening to as a wriggler, the exact lyrics long lost to her. This went on for some time, waves of nostalgia rushing over the Sylph as she remembered the loving sound of her lusus’s clicks, the warm sandy dunes surrounding her home, and the wonderful garden she’d painstakingly managed to cultivate there, even despite the harsh environment. Lost in thought, she didn’t notice that Vriska had stopped crying, and was now looking up at her with bloodshot eyes. She then suddenly pounced on her, clinging to her tightly and promptly resuming her sobbing. Kanaya was momentarily taken aback, but then quickly returned the hug, feeling Serket's warm, salty tears stain the fabric of her shirt.

Minutes passed. The room overall was silent, save only for Vriska’s muffled weeping.

Eventually, Kanaya decided that it was time to leave, slowly getting herself up off the ground. Vriska continued to hold onto her dearly, digging her unkempt nails into her clothes as she shook her head. Kanaya comforted her, assuring her that she wouldn’t leave her side, no matter what. This was enough to calm her down, and she soon softened her grip. 

They both proceeded to make their way out of the room, Kanaya helping Vriska walk along the way as they crossed past look-alike hallways and ascended up numerous stairs. Serket had finally stopped crying, her expression empty. She did nothing but dumbly stare down at her feet as they walked. Kanaya couldn’t help but find the silence more disturbing than her wailing. Finally, they reached the entrance to what she recognized as being the bathroom, though it was a lot smaller than she'd recalled. 

Peeking through the doorway, she saw the ablution trap down towards the right, what looked like two sinks to the left, and lastly a metallic 'chair' protruding from the ground. Kanaya wondered on who had built the room; was it for any of the carapaces released from their incubation, or for the ones that created them? It didn’t matter either way; the room was already constructed, ready to serve her purposes. It was also oddly rather clean, likely due to disuse rather than any actual maintenance. She didn't mind, having always been fond of cleanliness and order. Kanaya was the first to step inside, holding Vriska’s hands and helping her through into the room. Her legs shook and buckled nervously, and she refused to make further eye contact. Kanaya sighed, shaking her head with worried apprehension as she watched Vriska direct herself to the chair, sitting down and proceeding to look away. Fine, if she wanted some time to herself, then so be it.

Maryam went over towards the sinks, turning on the tap and smiling in delight as she saw torrents of fresh water spray out. She then placed her thin hands underneath the streams, enjoying the wonderful sensation of cool liquid on her skin as she rubbed them together. Alas, there was no soap or soap-equivalent to be found. She finally finished after four full minutes of washing her hands, drying her hands off on her red skirt. She glanced back towards Vriska, who was still motionlessly quiet and staring down at the light grey tiles. 

"… Vriska? … Can you hear me?"

No response. She didn't even blink.

Kanaya sighed once more, leaning herself against the pristine grey walls of the bathroom as she stared at Vriska. She felt she was a patient enough girl, but she had her limits. Eventually, after almost ten minutes of silent staring, she finally lowered her gaze, opting to look around the room for any items of interest. Kneeling down, she noticed that there looked to have a metallic-shelf of a sort beneath the sinks, which piqued her curiosity enough to open it; inside she found what looked have been various transparent cups, packages with odd, indecipherable characters on them, large brushes perfect for bathing, and… toothpaste?

Indeed, toothpaste. Complete with various tooth-brushes as well, light grey in coloration with white bristles. She snatched several of them up; there seemed to have been enough for all twelve of them! Oral hygiene was always important, even if most trolls cared little for it. An idea then crossed her mind, though it would have to wait until after she'd bathed her. Vriska may have still been traumatized, but a bath would surely have done her some good, especially considering how she had smelled. Kanaya walked towards the ablution-trap, turning on the tap as water gushed out. It would take a while for it to fill up, enough so that she could try talking to Vriska again. She glanced back towards her, noticing her fidget in her seat and throwing quick glances at the slowly filling tub. Slowly and carefully, she then walked behind her, gently taking off the jacket and leaving Vriska naked again, as her cheeks began to reluctantly flush into a jade hue. She had to admit; seeing her naked was something she'd often fantasized, but… Not like this. And with the way she'd so callously broken her heart, and her overall deplorable, despicable and absolutely spiteful behavior... God it was just so confusing.

Yet Serket seemed absolutely helpless, and Maryam knew that she needed her now. She couldn't abandon her. 

"Vriska… I must request that you climb into the ablution-trap. I feel that a calming bath will be helpful for you, even if you refuse to cooperate…"

Kanaya's voice was very uncertain. It wasn't like her to be so assertive, but another one of her fantasies did involve bathing Vriska and well… It wasn't easy to resist the temptation, especially now that she had some power over her. Serket remained stubbornly silent. The water rose higher and higher, now almost halfway. She felt it was time now, and so turned the taps off. Kanaya then immediately stepped towards her and gently wrapped her arms under Serket's. Her bloodshot eyes widened, and she suddenly began to wail and scream out violently, a prospect Kanaya had not prepared for. She was smacked on the nose hard enough to draw blood, pushing her backwards as Vriska fell off the chair and scrambled towards a corner, sobbing and babbling out incoherently. Kanaya carefully got up, wiping the blood off her nose and running towards the corner, trying her best to console down again:

"Sssh, ssh, ssh. Vriska, Vriska please just calm down, it is alright I swear I did not mea-"

Her voice was drowned out by Vriska's screaming, which was only growing louder and louder. Maryam refused to leave, holding the girl close to her chest as she whispered the lullaby tune again, hoping that it would work again. After a minute of further squealing, it eventually did, Serket's loud cries replaced with ragged, quiet breaths. They remained hugging each other quietly, Vriska sniffling weakly as tears and sticky snot ran down all over Kanaya's clothing. 

"Vriska please… Just listen to me and climb into the ablution-trap. You need to be cleaned. Whoever… Whatever hurt you isn't here; it's just me. I swear that I will not hurt you."

As the cerulean tears still streaming down her cheeks implied, Serket did not seem convinced. Kanaya feared that she would have to resort to force, or else they would have gone nowhere. Being so close to Vriska, she could not help but notice how rancid her breath was, along with the yellowish coatings of plaque all over the gums of her unclean fangs. 

This would not do, this would not do at all.

Kanaya slowly pulled herself away from Vriska, who proceeded to curl up into a tight ball by the corner. She quickly returned with a brush and a carton of toothpaste in her grasp. Opening up the packet, she proceeded to sternly apply the light yellow paste onto the bristles of the toothbrush. She would not take no for an answer. Serket could scream until her lungs burst, but she was going to get her goddamn teeth cleaned. Maryam waved the brush, watching Vriska's eyes follow it as she snarled at her. Well, at least she'd stopped crying. Kanaya moved in, grasping the brush tightly as if it were a weapon. Kneeling in close to Vriska, she then carefully wrapped one of her arms around her neck, pinning her against the wall. As expected, Vriska began to kick and scream out in resistance. However, Kanaya was prepared this time. She managed to successfully dodge most of her wild blows, though was unable to avoid a hard slap to a cheek. This did not deter her however, and she proceeded to wrap two of her long fingers over Vriska's mouth, using her other hand to pin her body down, the brush elegantly placed in-between two of her fingers.

This was proving to be extremely challenging, all right. Vriska's rapid struggling was hard to counteract, and her fingers wouldn't be able to hold the jaws up forever. She felt her grey tongue smack about against her fingers as Vriska screamed out, her voice growing higher and shriller. Kanaya fought against her, struggling to push the brush in her mouth. It took several minutes of fidgeting and scuffling until she was finally able to get it in, still holding Vriska's jaws open.

"If you continue to resist you will only harm yourself even further, please calm down and allo-"

Her voice was cut off by Vriska suddenly pushing her body forwards, causing Kanaya to stumble back as the toothbrush fell out of her grasp. However, before she could flee from the room, Maryam managed to grasp her bare ankle, causing her to trip and fall over. She screamed and kicked out vainly, but Kanaya held on as tightly as she could. She reached out for the fallen toothbrush, which was covered in Serket's spit. Thankfully, there was just enough paste left on it. Kanaya instantly clambered up on top of Vriska's back, watching as she squirmed and struggled, attempting to shake her off as she cursed out incoherently. 

Maryam had had enough.

She wrapped both of her arms around Vriska's neck, pulling her into a headlock. She tried her best to be careful, not wanting one of her eyes to be poked up by Serket's irregular horns, though her unending struggling made this quite difficult. Brush still in hand, Kanaya then attempted to force it into her mouth once more, managing to stick her entire hand underneath her jaw. Vriska coughed out, her voice hoarse from the constant wailing. Kanaya didn't want to hurt her, but damn it was tempting. Even as a pathetic wreck, she was still an absolute pain to deal with. Yes, she was aware that this wasn't the best way to handle this, but the girl wasn't being responsive and she seriously needed cleaning.

This was all for her own good.

Serket was still fighting back as hard as she could, trying to use her arms to claw behind at Kanaya's face. However, she had managed to pin her over to the corner of a wall, pressing her entire body against her as she proceeded to finally force the toothbrush into her mouth, having to use both of her hands and relying on her knees to keep Vriska down on the ground. It was a rather awkward and uncomfortable position for the both of them. Kanaya spent no time getting to work, moving the bristles of the brush up and down, left and right. She was going to scrape off every last bit of the plaque and filth that had accumulated in her mouth. Vriska tried her best to spit and bite down, but Maryam's grip was strong enough to keep her jaw open. Maryam picked up the pace a minute into the cleaning, scrubbing each of Vriska's sharp fangs in an almost rythmatic pattern. 

Up and down, first the lower fangs, then the protruding upper two. Serket's screaming and fighting back was slowing down, until finally, her wailing stopped. Her arms and legs fell as she relaxed her body, defeated. All she did was cry.

Kanaya eventually removed the brush from her mouth, examining her teeth after the deed was all done. They weren't pearly white, but she felt she had done a good enough job on them. She went on to then wipe her away her tears, quietly whispering an apology for her rough behavior as she held Serket's hand, picking her up and moving her towards the bath-tub. She didn't resist. She didn't even cry.

Once again, the silence only served to further disturb her.

She directed Vriska to the tub, watching as she clambered inside with little argument. Her face was blank, eyes swollen and further bloodshot from the constant sobbing. The water splashed gently against Vriska's skin, reaching up towards her naked stomach. Kanaya took one of the larger brushes from beneath the sinks, and began the cleaning. The lack of soap made things rather difficult, but she preserved, gently scrubbing Vriska's back with almost motherly care. She moved the wet brush down up the arches of her back, following her spine. She saw Vriska shudder and shake as she went on, and she curled herself tighter into a ball. Instead of just crying again, however, she opened to mouth to speak, her voice a quiet, pathetic little whisper:

"… W-worthless…"

Kanaya stopped scrubbing, blinking her eyes in absolute shock. She then responded, her voice shaky:

"Vriska? Vriska, did you say something?"

"D… Do you think I'm worthless… K-kanaya?"

The question hit her hard. She had no idea had to respond. What could she say; that she thought that she was a loathsome, heartbreaking bitch that was generally unpleasant to everyone? Vriska had clearly been through something absolutely traumatizing, and the way she'd just treated her now surely didn't help…

After a minute of awkward silence, Kanaya finally spoke up again:

"… No Vriska. I do not think you're worthless."

"You're… You're l-lying."

She honestly wasn't sure if she wasn't.

Rolling up her sleeves, her skirt, and then slipping off her shoes, Kanaya promptly climbed into the bathtub with her, wrapping her arms around Vriska's body and carefully whispering into her ear, as Vriska then pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know Vriska. All I know is that I need to help you. That alone, suggests you are still worth something to me."

As Vriska began to sob yet again, Kanaya felt fresh emerald tears stream down her cheeks.


End file.
